


from the very beginning, you shook up my heart and drove me crazy

by maxelau



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Hyunjin, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kinda, M/M, Potions Accident, Rivalry, Urban Fantasy, mini adventure, slytherin seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxelau/pseuds/maxelau
Summary: Hyunjin is forced to be partners with Kim Seungmin, his rival, the dude he lost to a quidditch match three years ago.orSeungmin accidentally poisons Hyunjin, thus, begins their mini-adventure.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. don't skip potions class

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not agree with the views of She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and I condemn her for being the bigot she is. I'm writing using the wizarding world for free so fans who grew up with it (like me) can still enjoy the wizarding world without giving that woman a single fucking coin.
> 
> enjoy hyunjin and seungmin acting like fools!
> 
> \-- the title of the fic is from airplane

Similarities, their professor asked. What are their similarities?

Well, they are the same age. That’s one. They are both born in the same year. That’s two. And—there’s a reluctant pause, a scratch on the head, and nothing comes into mind after that. Instead, everything is a big wall of opposites— Hyunjin has long blonde hair, hanging over his neck; Seungmin has a black short one and bangs that hover above his eyes. Hyunjin has bright big eyes; Seungmin has sharply slanted ones; Hyunjin wears a gold and maroon necktie, a griffin as his emblem; Seungmin dawns a silver and green tie, a serpent attached to it. Hyunjin excels at defense against the dark arts while Seungmin aces potions. Hyunjin likes his tea with sugar; Seungmin with honey. Hyunjin wakes up a minute before quidditch practice; Seungmin is there before the sun even rises—

Oh, wait. Hyunjin clicks his tongue; there’s another thing that they share some sort of passion over. Unfortunately, as Hyunjin recalls the feeling of the wind whipping his face, the snitch buzzing near him, he sees the same green robes obscure his sight. Seungmin’s a few feet ahead of him; robes flapping, hair in a mess. That day, Seungmin wasn’t supposed to be a seeker, he was supposed to be throwing the quaffle over the hoop, not chase the stupid golden ball. But Jaemin had to get the flu a day before the championship match, benching him that led Chan removing Seungmin from the chaser position, making him seeker. 

Hyunjin remembers it all too clearly: the laugh melodic and boyish, yet incredibly annoying; his broomstick rattling as the altitude got higher, his eyes so piercing and bright—Seungmin knew what he wanted and he was closing in on it on a higher rate. Hyunjin, crestfallen, almost gave up. That very afternoon was harrowing, almost soul-crushing. Here was a guy, a mediocre seeker, snatching the ball right before his very eyes. 

The horns blared, the crowd cheered. When he and the team returned to the Great hall that very night, streams of silver and green dominated the interior; music composed by well-known Slytherin artists filled the hall, and Seungmin, all bright and giggly, was the star of the show. He sat on top of Chan’s shoulder, being paraded around the hall, his laugh echoing, his smile blinding, and for some odd reason, Hyunjin found him cute. 

That was when it all started; the confusion, the unbearable sleepless nights, the guilt, these feelings he could never express with a single word. All Seungmin had to do was walk in the hallway, pass Hyunjin by, and look at him, and Hyunjin could only stare and most of the time glare. And when it happens, Hyunjin ignores that little rhythm thumping in his heart.

That was three years ago. 

Along with the blatant silent mockery and indirect insults in class, he never really understood why they were doing it. Somehow, it just sort of happened, thus, their current state.

Now, at seventeen, they stood in front of Professor Park, the headmaster. With his eyes looking downward, Hyunjin could only see Seungmin’s watch; and by the way, his white sneakers are positioned, he’s like a trained soldier ready for war.

Typical of Seungmin, unbothered by the scolding of his superiors. As long as he excels in anything, he gets the least beating. He'd even leave this office unscathed, probably with a cookie or two. Meanwhile, Hyunjin will be hearing not only from the headmaster but the head of Gryffindor as well. He could already imagine it, the shrill remarks of Professor Moon and the smell of her honey-coated sweet biscuits and the smell of cat fur. 

“Do you both agree to comply?” Professor Park asks, tapping his fingers against his wooden oak table. Hyunjin finally lifts his head and in an instant, he meets the chilling gaze of the headmaster. He gulps, trying to suppress his fascination towards the phoenix perching behind their professor while at the same time, the terror that’s rising in him.

“Yes, sir.” It’s Seungmin who replies. His voice neutral, gaze fixed on the headmaster, hands behind his back. 

They both look at Hyunjin after that, the headmaster with a curious comical eyebrow raise, and Seungmin, looking at him with disinterest. Or maybe, a hint of annoyance, even anger? Hyunjin is unsure and he does not like it one bit.

“Sure,” Hyunjin feigns disinterest, then eyes Seungmin with an intense look, enough to look like a glare of some sort. Seungmin eyebrows furrowed in confusion, again, maybe annoyance. 

The two of them stay like that for a second or more. Staring into each other’s eyes. Hyunjin tries to read him. For years, he’s been trying to read pass those hazel eyes and that stern tight lips, and wonder if they could’ve been good friends. 

Then there’s that impending doom that dawns Hyunjin every time they do this; Seungmin raises an eyebrow, he licks his lips gradually before biting the insides of his cheek. He then eyes Hyunjin in an intense way, as if challenging him, urging him to back down. 

Hyunjin wants to scoff as if he would do that. He’s Hwang Hyunjin and he could put up a fight. So, like any other playground school kid, he steps a little closer, trying to be on his tippy toes. Hyunjin’s height is fine, even taller than the usual but Seungmin is the same, albeit a few centimeters shorter; and it's stupid because they could see eye-to-eye, literally.

Seungmin doesn’t back off, instead, he crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow higher and that’s when Hyunjin breaks. He almost avoids eye contact and almost let the distinct tugging in his heart sway him.

The thing is, no matter how many times Hyunjin shits on Seungmin, he has to admit the guy is pretty good looking. There’s this air on him, as if he’s noble-like, a gentleman even. He’s soft-looking like he can rock a pair of pastel shirts and tight white pants. The boy-next-door kind of troupe. Not that Hyunjin imagined Seungmin wearing his regular muggle clothes, now that he is thinking about it, he only ever saw Seungmin in his Slytherin robes. 

But today, of all days, Lady Luck is slightly on Hyunjin’s side. Professor Park clears his throat and they both pull away. 

Hyunjin almost blushes. _That was embarrassing_ , he scolds himself. 

“I said,” the headmaster's voice booms in the room. “Are you both willing to comply? The moment you both agreed, the moment it also started. I don't want to see the both of you glaring like dogs guarding their territory,” he sighs.

The professor then moves towards his grand velvet desk chair, his robes slithering against the black marbled floor, and sits on it. 

“Please resolve this before you leave this institution,” he adds while massaging his temples. For a split second, Hyunjin feels bad but then he sees Seungmin in his peripheral view and is suddenly reminded why they are there in the first place. 

“Try to be acquainted with each other before the Christmas Ball. And please, Mister Hwang, stop trying to make up excuses when sparing with Mister Kim. It was obvious that you wanted to zap his hair off.” He’s pointing at Hyunjin with the end of his quill. 

There’s a low grunt that echoed in the room. The phoenix scratches its head in confusion before continuing plucking its feathers. Hyunjin shuffles, it was him, fighting an outburst of laughter. Now that the headmaster has mentioned it, he recalls last week’s endeavor too well. 

Professor Kim screams at the top of her lungs, a sizzling sound from the obscuring smoke caused by Hyunjin’s spell and Seungmin’s half-burnt coat.

“And you,” the headmaster’s attention is now pointed at Seungmin. Hyunjin sighs in silent relief. 

“You’re one of the best in class but you need to know your limits. And almost turning Mr. Hwang into a flower is one of them.” 

Hyunjin steals a quick glance at Seungmin, the guy isn’t even affected by it. His face, like always, stoic as ever. To be honest, Hyunjin is disappointed. He even wanted an inkling of compassion from Seungmin’s side. Then again, being turned into a beautiful rose is better than burning someone’s robes off. 

“Yes, sir.” Seungmin is still acting like some sort of military personnel. 

Hyunjin badly wanted to roll his eyes but managed to yield himself. Later, he can rant about Seungmin later. 

“Now, for old time’s sake. Shake hands, better give each other a tight good hug too if that won't kill the both of you,” Professor Park beams, his previous mood already thrown out of the window, replaced by his usual over the top friendly demeanor. 

Seungmin faces him, arms outreached. Hyunjin reluctantly lifts his hand as well and meets Seungmin’s cold palms against his. When they finally clasp together, Hyunjin feels how firm his handshake was. He stares at him for a brief second. He wanted to ask if the guy took some weird wizard pamphlet about handshaking or does he know spells that could make a handshake feel professional.

When they both let go, the headmaster stands from his seat and approaches the both of them.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, right boys?” 

He then pushes them out of his office and before he or Seungmin could react the door closes shut. 

“Hwang, don’t skip potions, okay?” Seungmin says before turning his heel and walking away. Hyunjin simply sighs as he watches the biggest annoyance in his life, rounds the next corner. 

* * *

A week has passed. To Hyunjin’s surprise, it was a quiet one. He spent most of his time either at quidditch practice, in the library with Jisung, or dodging people he has never met before. The last one is the reason why Hyunjin loathes Seungmin. Three years prior, he started this petition to call Hyunjin a prince and started to spread like wildfire. Imagine a terrified fourteen-year-old Hyunjin finding out the gifts and flowers right in front of his bedroom door. What was the reason for the ridiculous title? Hyunjin has no idea, Jeno suggested maybe it was because Hyunjin really _is a prince_ especially with that kind of face and that maybe Seungmin sees him as one. Jisung thought it could be a harmless prank that spiraled and caused him unnecessary popularity. 

To be honest, if it weren't for the rampant suitors lining up in front of him—men, women, non-binaries; he’d probably be dating someone right now. But alas, here he was single as a newly plucked banana. Alone. 

Nevertheless, his worst nightmare hasn’t once pulled a prank on him. Seungmin is quiet, eerily so. It’s like Hyunjin doesn't exist in life, not even as a ghost or a spec of dust, nothing at all.

One of the conditions of Profesor Park is for the two of them to be partners during potions class. To Hyunjin’s dismay, it was the worst idea ever. Seungmin is way ahead of him in potions. The guy shouldn’t be even taking this class anymore. He’s well ready to graduate at this point. 

On the other hand, as Hyunjin sits beside Seungmin, their robes rustling as they move around the table, picking ingredients for their hands-on activity, he realizes that he also has the upper hand here. Oh, not over Seungmin. Hyunjin is well aware that Seungmin is on a whole new level. If Hyunjin is walking, Seungmin might be in what muggles call an airplane. Right now, he has a better chance of passing this class just because he’s paired with the smartest guy, in their whole batch. 

Today is a more lenient class. Professor Suh wanted to assess their skills by letting his students pick what potion to make but in one condition, without looking at their textbooks. 

Again, Hyunjin is lucky, kind of. 

Seungmin, with his cool tone, suggests that he does the mixing and thinking while Hyunjin does the gathering and if needed, the chopping. And man, Hyunjin is all up for it. If he could get higher remarks and milk Kim Seungmin for his own satisfaction, why not?

It’s all rainbows and butterflies because Seungmin isn’t hostile. He doesn’t even speak more than five words and just tells Hyunjin what to do. Now, this is when it gets a little crazy. Minutes have passed and Hyunjin is sitting on his stool, gradually feeling his eyes slowly shut, his stomach grumble, and then he just starts staring. At first, it was in the distance. The gray brick walls started to form faces, then he’d blink his eyes and find something new. The eyeball jar propped on top of the bookshelves was quite disturbing. He wasn’t sure if they were blinking or the boredom and hunger were finally getting into his brain.

Then it happened.

He starts staring at Seungmin. 

_Cheeks,_ he never noticed how full Seungmin’s cheeks were. Well, not as full as Jisung’s but it was getting there. As Hyunjin leans on his palm, elbow on their shared desk, there’s this sudden itch to poke Seungmin’s cheeks. He wanted to see how Seungmin would react. Would he start screaming at Hyunjin or hex him to stop? Who knows? 

Nevertheless, he manages to yield himself. Instead, his eyes start trailing down to Seungmin’s lips, they are in a straight line, quite the opposite of his furrowed eyebrows. He looks adorable while he focuses on how to gently drop chopped herbs in the boiling muck. And when the bubbles start popping, like pus-dripping boils, he doesn’t even flinch let alone bat an eyelash.

These are the rare moments when Hyunjin appreciates Seungmin’s discipline and brains. When he’s quiet and serious he looks hot. To be frank, Hyunjin appreciates anyone who is passionate, even if that person is someone he wants to turn into a slug. 

There’s a droplet of sweat trailing down Seungmin’s forehead, passing his eyes, and nearing his cheeks. Instinctively, Hyunjin curls his fist, balling his robes along, and uses the edge of his robes to wipe the sweat off of Seungmin’s face. 

Seungmin’s breath hitches and for a brief second, his hand hovers above the cauldron. On the other hand, Hyunjin’s mouth is wide, agape. Unable to process what he just did, he immediately faces the other way.

He gulps and bites his lips. _What the hell was that?_

Another second later, Hyunjin hears rustling and then the loud ringing of a metal clanking. He turns his head to find Seungmin crouching to grab whatever that fell. In an attempt to peek, Hyunjin leans a little closer, his hand almost touching the small of Seungmin's back. Suddenly, Seungmin sits upright once again, their foreheads meshing against each other. 

There’s a sharp hiss from Seungmin and throaty growl from Hyunjin. The pain punches right through Hyunjin's brain and for a second he thought he sees a flash of white before his eyes.

“What are you two morons doing?” Professor Suh calls from his teacher’s desk, the book on his lap ignored.

Seungmin winces, placing a hand against the redness of his skin. He looks at Hyunjin with narrow eyes, before answering, “Nothing professor. Just a brief accident.”

“I sure hope so,” Professor Suh doesn’t sound convinced. But he ignores them afterward, his attention back on the novel he is reading.

Hyunjin is the first one to speak, or at least he attempts to when out of nowhere Seungmin’s index finger touches Hyunjin’s lips.

 _Oh, his hand is warm._ Hyunjin muses to himself. 

“Don’t you even start,” Seungmin sighs, his voice a little strained like he’s either tired of life or done with Hyunjin in general. 

“What? I didn't even say anything,” Hyunjin whines as he tries to soothe the sensation on his forehead with his fingers. 

Hyunjin doesn't catch it but he's positive Seungmin just rolled his eyes. “Sure, let's go with that. When you're done nursing that little bump on your head, get me a moonstone from the shelves.” 

Hyunjin sits there, aimlessly staring at the withered rose on their professor’s table. He pretends he doesn't hear a single word from before he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Thank goodness he doesn't flinch because the moment he feels the warm hand touch him, there was a certain electrifying feeling to it. 

“Just do it,” Seungmin says firmly, then he returns his gaze on the bubbling cauldron. Because of shock and a little bit lightheaded, Hyunjin stumbles off of his seat, unsure of what he saw was right. 

Seungmin’s ears were bright red. 

It takes another ten minutes before the potion is complete. Seungmin, the wand on hand, recites the incantations of the spell, a haze of smoke spilling above the cauldron, hiding its contents from its beholder. And with a flick of his wrist, the smoke parts way revealing a soft bubblegum pink concoction.

“What is that?” Hyunjin asks, tipping his head to the side. 

Seungmin simply hums before replying vaguely, “We’ll see. First, give it a whiff.” With a kitchen mitten, Seungmin lifts the cauldron and places it in front of Hyunjin.

If he was being honest, he would not touch anything that was created by Seungmin nor even drink it. But the way it was made, it looks sweet and tasty—like all that fluffy bubblegum goodness. He throws Seungmin a questioning look but his partner simply shrugs in response. 

It felt like the coast was clear. If something happened to him, right here, at this very moment, he has twenty students and a professor as his witness. If he dies, he can just haunt the living shit out of Seungmin. 

Slowly, he inches closer, a bit wary still. Until he catches that familiar whiff of— _home. Kkami’s newly bathed paws, his mother’s home-cooked meals, the freshly mowed lawn—_

“So Hwang,” Seungmin interrupts him as if pulling him out of a trance. “What do you smell?” 

Hyunjin almost snaps at him, who was Seungmin to take something so precious away from him.

“Are you getting addicted?” Seungmin asks a little laugh in the tone of his voice. Hyunjin’s eyes widened in surprise. Was he? Oh god, what the hell did Seungmin make?

“What the hell is this?”

“It’s nothing, just a little aromatherapy.”

“Sure doesn't feel like it man. It’s too, you know—”

“Addicting?” Seungmin interjects before Hyunjin could even think of a proper adjective. Then, Seungmin proceeds to nod, pick his quill up and note the word on his pad.

“Again, what did you smell, Hwang?” Seungmin asks once more, but this time happier, even excited. 

“Uhm my dog’s paws?” Hyunjin answers and then like a switch being turned on, his nose immediately gravitates toward the cauldron. 

“And?”

“My mother’s meal,” he sniffs again. What harm can it do and even if it messes him up mentally he’d just sue Seungmin.

“Freshly mowed lawn, the warm salty air of the beach, new parchment, green tea, and—” Hyunjin pauses. Unsure of what he is smelling and where he smelled it once. He inches closer, taking a lengthier whiff. 

“I, I don't recognize this smell,” he admits while looking at Seungmin, confused. There’s a sparkle in Seungmin’s eyes, he looks so enthusiastic, and his grin is kind of infectious. Hyunjin has no idea what is going on. Should he be alarmed? This is not the Seungmin he was used to. Seungmin is serious, he looks at Hyunjin with two intentions—either to tease him or judge him. From afar, he’d sometimes catch Seungmin’s gaze on him, although neutral, Hyunjin could feel those judgemental eyes. 

Now, Seungmin is giving quite the opposite, as if Hyunjin is something to marvel about. 

“Describe it. It doesn't have to be specific like the ones earlier. Just the initial thoughts that come to mind,” Seungmin says. 

And Hyunjin does it. He inhales one more time, again the familiar feeling of home turns into giddiness, and giddiness turns into— 

“It’s minty, not that strong, soft even. Then there’s this strong musk, it's rich almost heady, and then it's sweet, caramel-like. It smells amazing,” Hyunjin breathes out as if releasing himself from some sort of hazy ecstasy.

“That was weird,” he blinks.

Seungmin bites his lips, jotting every word Hyunjin just said, eyes never leaving his paper.

“Tell me, how it _feels_ , like the earlier ones were like home, the second ones were happiness. So what is this last one?”

Hyunjin pauses for a moment, hand under his chin. Thinking. Wow, he’s actually taking this seriously. He is following Seungmin’s orders and actively participating. 

Once again, he takes a quick sniff— _Kkami, meals, just like home; then giddiness, no, Seungmin said happiness; and finally—_

There’s this tug in him, from his heart to the deepest depths of his stomach. It's some sort of neediness. An urge to relieve something that’s tickling him, pooling around his body, occupying his very senses. It tingles his heart like it—

“It wants something,” he mutters softly, lips parting gently. 

Seungmin lifts his head from the pad and drops his quill. “What?” 

“I meant, I know this sounds weird, but I _want_ something,” Hyunjin scratches the back of his head. Things were better earlier, but now he felt weird. What the heck was that potion supposed to do anyway? It can't be some simple aromatherapy. It’s more than that.

“Okay, got it,” Seungmin says. His eyes back on the paper, hands flying from one corner to the other nonstop. 

“Now,” he continues. “Drink it.”

“E-excuse me?”

Seungmin clicks his tongue, the same stoic face, and disinterested features back on his face. 

Hyunjin scoffs, “why would I?” 

The way Seungmin’s eyebrow raises is enough of a signal that the man is serious.

“Look around, one of us has to drink it and I’m sure it has to be you,” Seungmin explains.

Hyunjin does look around and to his utter surprise, the whole class is a mess. Behind him, Bomin’s nose is growing bigger every possible second, almost occupying his entire face. On the other hand, his partner Yeji is laughing her lungs out. Then there's Jisung and Jeno. Jisung’s skin has changed into every possible color, sometimes it even sparkles when Jeno throws in a few sprinkles of powder on him. Hyunjin wished he brought his camera. This could be good blackmail material.

The whole class is in disarray, if it weren't hair follicles failing, it was feet turning into paws, or eyes even voices changing. It was weird, almost like an untamed zoo of teenage morons. 

“Do I really have to?” Hyunjin asks, almost whining.

“Obviously, you're my test subject.”

“That is so nice of you,” Hyunjin sing-songs, voice laced with sarcasm.

If Seungmi got the hint, he chooses to ignore Hyunjin, instead, he picks a ladle and dips it in the cotton candy pink concoction. After that, he gets a small vile and pours it in. The next step is to cap it shut with the cork, but Seungmin ignores it and immediately presents it to Hyunjin. 

“Drink it, you and I know that from between the two of us, I know what we're doing.”

Hyunjin bites his inner cheeks. It was hard to admit but Seungmin is right. Amongst all of the students, Seungmin is the best in potions class. He doesn't even need to be here. 

“Don't worry,” Seungmin speaks again. “Your skin won’t turn purple or something.”

Nevertheless, Hyunjin grabs the vile and smells it again— _home, happiness, and want._

He remembers the ' _want'_ aspect clearly: mint, musk, and caramel. 

The vile feels cold against the curl of his lips and when the pink liquid drops into his tongue, he almost gags involuntarily. 

It tasted horrible, incredibly so that the single drop of it is enough to cast a blur in his eyes, a throbbing hot sensation on his tongue, and a sharp feeling on his tongue. He continues, nonetheless until halfway through. 

Hyunjin’s body freezes, his fingers grip on the vile loosens and he drops it, crashing onto the hard cemented floor. 

Everyone's eyes are on them. Professor Suh drops his book and rushes to their side.

Seungmin gasps like he did not expect this reaction at all. There’s a slight tremor in his lips and eyes—he’s terrified, it's weirdly cute. Hyunjin has never seen Seungmin so frazzled. It was new. He would've chuckled if he could, but his lips hurt and his body felt heavy. He could only grunt.

In a state of hurry, Seungmin manages to grab his wand and at the same time Hyunjin in his arms. They both fall on the floor, but Professor Suh’s incantation saves them from the heavy fall.

Seungmin’s warm and soft. The way he combs his hands against Hyunjin’s hair is strangely comforting. Hyunjin doesn't know what happens next after Seungmin tries to tap him awake, all he remembers is the soft thud of a heartbeat against his ears and the smell of _soft mint, heady musk, and the sweetness of caramel._

And as the muggles would say _: well, fuck._


	2. did prince charming finally kissed you awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter :D hAh
> 
> ps: apologies for any mistake

“You’re lucky Mr. Hwang,” Madame Lee mutters while she wipes his forehead with a warm cloth. 

Strangely enough, he awoke two hours later to an empty Hospital Wing, only Madame Lee was fuzzing around. Seungmin was gone, Professor Suh too. Jisung, his best friend hasn't shown up either.

Bored, Hyunjin tried to remember what occurred after he drank the potion. And no matter how hard he thought, all he could recall is Seungmin’s gentle hug and his scent. His scent that did not smell exactly like the stupid potion that did this to him made by him who shall not be fucking named. 

He ignores that idea for a moment. Over-thinking might not help his situation right now. He has more pressing issues to handle, like how he ended up here and the terrible headache in his head.

“If it weren't for Mr. Kim, we had to teleport you to the main hospital,” she explains after cleaning his face. She then places back in the clean pitcher and sits on the edge of his bed for a while. 

“Mr. Kim?”

“Kim Seungmin, your classmate. He’s a smart guy, very smart,” she sighs in contentment as if recalling a fond memory. 

“He knew the spell on how to stop poisoning and even has a vial of Bezoar in his robes. Says he always has some with him in case such accidents happen. He does have a certain passion for the art of chemistry, huh?”

Hyunjin croaks, “he sure does. Did you know it's his potion that caused this?” 

Madame Lee pouts while she folds the spare towel left on Hyunjin’s bed. “I don't think so. He was shaking when he brought you here. He wouldn't let anyone touch you. He then ran to me, dictated every first-aid procedure he practiced and left all the easy tasks to me. He then was pulled away by Professor Moon and the headmaster. Poor boy. Then again, you are the victim here. Do you recall anything peculiar?”

Hyunjin sighs. He wanted to forgo the memory, Seungmin’s scent, and that stupid really bothered him. Did he want Seungmin? In what universe did he want Seungmin? And not just any want, the lustful romantic kind. The scent clearly dictated that he was heavily attracted to the guy he loathed.

Nevertheless, for the benefit of all, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Flashes of earlier memories came into mind and finally, he sees Seungmin’s face seconds after he drinks the vial. At first, he was excited, like a kid discovering that once upon a time dinosaurs were real and were the kings of Earth. Then the kid discovered they died because a big bad meteor came crashing in literally obliterating everything on its path; that was Seungmin’s face. Devastated, disappointed, and extremely terrified.

“He was terrified.”

Madame Lee hums, “who was?”

“Seungmin was. Like what happened to me wasn't supposed to happen. A mistake on the experiment? But Seungmin never fails a potion class. He has an all perfect mark.”

“Much to think about, don't you think? Let us hope Suh and the headmaster don't punish him too hard for this.”

Hyunjin sits up quickly eliciting a sharp pain in the back of his head, he groans. Madame Lee shoots up from her seat and guides Hyunjin back into a safe lying position.

“P-punish?” he asks shakily. Madame Lee simply nods sympathetically. 

“Yes, they think it was his fault, though it is still undergoing investigation. He did save you.” 

Hyunjin takes a deep breath. He’s lost. _The_ Kim Seungmin possibly getting sanctioned and if Hyunjin, for some horrible reason lost something or worse, died then he would have been expelled. Expelled over something insignificant? But, given their history that their professors are incredibly well aware of, it would be wise to blame Seungmin.

It really could be Seungmin. He could be pretending to be in a state of panic in order to lessen the suspicion. Even though they've been at each other's throat for years, Hyunjin knows Seungmin isn't that evil. Sure, his words are sharp and he is cunning but he’s also sweet and nice. He makes sure that people feel they belong and are comfortable. And surprisingly, when Hyunjin is in a bad mood he doesn't engage with their playful banter. He simply leaves him alone. 

So, Seungmin poisoning him? Nearly impossible. 

No matter how hard Hyunjin denies it in front of his friends and probably the student body of Hogwarts, he knows Seungmin is, in a way, a decent human being. 

Though if Hyunjin from three years ago was in the same situation he would've jumped on the wagon and let the headmaster punish Seungmin, kick him out of school, probably even begged the old guy too. But now that he's older, a little more mature, it bothered him. This isn't Seungmin.

It really feels like it wasn't his fault.

There must be something else.

* * *

Madame Lee kicked him out of the hospital wing an hour later and just in time for dinner at the Great Hall. She gave him two days worth of painkillers and bid him a quick recovery. 

Hyunjin’s trek to the Great Hall was uneventful, save for a few students asking what happened to him, everybody just stared with confused or worried glances and walked away. 

“Hey princess! Did Prince Charming finally kissed you awake?” Han Jisung greets the moment Hyunjin sits beside him on the Gryffindor table. 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin massages his temple, feeling another headache coming. He looks at the meal laid in front of them and his stomach churns. He should probably just eat soup and bread or preferably, nothing at all.

Hyunjin is setting up his meal when he feels a chill down his spine. It’s Jisung, he is grinning at him.

“Oh, here comes your boyfriend,” Jisung says suggestively, eyebrows even wiggling. Hyunjin nudges him on the side, eliciting a groan from Jisung. That joke should die along with Jisung’s stale sense of humor. Hyunjin sees Seungmin walking inside the Great Hall. His pace fast and his face etched with a sense of urgency. There's a pang of worry that blooms in Hyunjin’s heart. But then again, it would be weird to approach him after whatever the hell happened. Luckily, the Slytherin’s table is on the other end of the hall. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend. What makes you think that he—Kim annoying Seungmin would be my boyfriend?” Hyunjin points out, elbow still dangerously on Jisung ribs. His best friend simply laughs at his statement, cheeks full of pecan pie, and a hand guarding his side. 

“Whenever you two meet, you just start staring at each other. In the beginning, it was creepy and then it got weirdly hot like some sort of mating ritual,” Jisung admits, a slight scowl on his face, like he cannot believe Hyunjin is asking him something as stupid as such. But it quickly turns into an amused smile. “I’m just waiting for the day when one of you snaps and finally makes a move. I bet before graduation but Jeongin thinks it might be around the same time as the Christmas Ball.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head. Unbelievable. What has happened to his friends? Before, they were all up Seungmin’s business, ready to fight if he ever so glanced at Hyunjin’s direction and now, they're betting on them. 

Jisung absentmindedly pokes the leftovers on his plate with his fork. “Jeno calls bullshit but then again he was the one who first started it. Maybe he’s just losing hope because it’s been years since," he gestures. "Whatever this fiasco is, has started.” 

“How could you believe any of that? Have you seen us during Professor Suh’s potion class? I swear I could tell he was ready to murder me right here in the very walls of Hogwarts!” Hyunjin lies, praying Jisung would just shut up and take the bait. Merlin knows how hard it is to stir Jisung out of topic once he sets his eyes on it, especially ones that involve him and Seungmin.

“Really? It was more like he looked worried. You did black out. He looked so pale that I thought he was next,” Jisung says grabbing a piece of Hyunjin's croissant. 

Hyunjin looks at Jisung pointedly, mouth almost hanging in disbelief, “Seungmin, really? Kim Seungmin worrying about my ass when he literally threw a quaffle once— _a freaking quaffle_ at me! A quaffle is supposed to go pass the hoops, not in my face.”

Jisung shrugs, chewing and nonchalantly replies, “He did save you. It was kinda hot.”

“What?” Hyunjin screeches. “Merlin's beard, please do not tell me you are aiming for Seungmin?” 

'And who cares if Jisung did, good for him,' should be his initial thought, but the words of spite flies past Hyunjin's mouth before he could stop himself. Hyunjin wonders if it's out of habit or if he really did feel an intense of hostility towards Seungmin. Was it already second nature for him? Yet, despite Seungmin’s tendencies to piss Hyunjin off, he’s— there it is again, a deep sigh, he's a great guy. Oh, if only Jisung and Jeno could hear Hyunjin thoughts. 

“All right buddy. Calm down. And no, I am not aiming for Seungmin. Besides,” Jisung leans in closer, gesturing for Hyunjin to do the same. “Word on the street, two hot girls from year six have their eyes set on you for the Christmas Ball.” He wiggle eyebrows and a click of a tongue, Jisung sends a wink and Hyunjin simply shakes his head in disappointment.

That statement was not enough to cool Hyunjin’s brain down. Now, he's thinking too fast. The Christmas Ball is five months away. Is a date really required? He hopes not. God forbid he goes with anyone. Obviously he's going, that's out of question. It's his last year he'll indulge stupid formalities like this one last time, who knows when he can Do he and Seungmin really look like potential lovers? Again, he shakes his head— _no impossible_. Anyone within a fifty feet radius could tell that they hated each other, loathed the air the other breaths on. 

But right now, if Hyunjin is honest with himself, he has no idea where to place Seungmin. For one, the guy did save him, although it was his fault why he ended up in the hospital wing in the first place. And two, _his scent_. 

If Seungmin knew— _Merlin’s beard if Jisung knew_ , Hyunjin wouldn't hear the end of it.

Jisung sing-songs, “So, who do you pick? Hana or Makiro— _Oh shit is he coming this way?_ ” The last part sounded high-pitched than usual. 

Hyunjin peeks above the massive crowd of students milling together for dinner. In the middle of it all, Seungmin is walking pass the hundreds of teenagers and children scrambling to eat their fill for the night. After years of always challenging him before a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match during quidditch season, Hyunjin knows by now, that every time Seungmin approaches him there's an air of confidence around him. His strides are slow but he lifts his chin high and his gaze is usually sharp, enough to pierce down a prey and cut him wide-open. Dissecting his inner core, finding his weaknesses in order to crush him while on their brooms on air.

Their meetings in the great hall always did stir a crowd of curious spectators. It was inevitable, the prying eyes and curious whisper as Seungmin make his way to the other side of the hall. Most of the students in Hogwarts knew of their little rivalry. Hyunjin from Gryffindor and Seungmin from Slytherin, rivals since the dawn of time. Even their quidditch matches are a phenomenon.

But this Seungmin, the one who is approaching him is far from the serpent Hyunjin knows. This Seungmin has a different to him, he looks unsure, even worried. 

Hyunjin stands up, his dinner barely untouched, leaving Jisung whose mouth is agape and scrambling to find words.

“W-what are you doing?” he squeaks like a little frightened chipmunk. “Hey, Hyunjin!” He grabs the edge of Hyunjin's robes, pulling him back. 

That’s when more people notice. They stir around like a bunch of meerkats watching. Almost like a quiet ensemble of a boxing match. 

“Oh no here they go again,” a fourth-year kid from Ravenclaw mutters before shoving his dinner in his mouth.

“Who won last time?” One of them asks.

“I think it’s Hyunjin, he did burn one of Seungmin’s robes!” Another recalls, tingling a memory of fondness in Hyunjin's mind. If it weren't for Seungmin's grim face, Hyunjin would've laughed, even made a witty remark or two.

“No! It’s Seungmin,” another student butts in. “He turned one of Hyunjin’s fingers into a flower.”

Their voices are all slowly turning into background noises as Seungmin approaches him closer.

The moment they step into each other's space, Seungmin asks frantically, “Hwang, are you alright?” His eyes zip pass Hyunjin’s face to his arm and legs in fleeting soft touches, tingling Hyunjin's skin. Seungmin then touches Hyunjin's forehead for a minuscule of a second before sighing in relief.

Amazed and quite frazzled, Hyunjin just stands there, watching Seungmin fuzz over him peculiarly.

“Oh thank god you are. The potion, you weren't supposed to faint. You were only supposed to—” Seungmin pauses, eyes wide for a moment there before turning back to normal. Seungmin fixes his own collar, pulls his robes, and straightens his back as if suddenly aware that minutes ago he was out of character.

After that, Seungmin clears his throat, “I-I’m sorry, I really am.” It comes out in a soft delicate whisper that Hyunjin is unable to respond immediately. 

_“Are they arguing?”_ someone whispers from afar.

 _“No, I don't think so,”_ another student says. 

_“They're talking. They're simply talking. This is weird?”_

Hyunjin bites his lips, fighting a fit of laughter emitting from his mouth. Oh, this is quite the scene. Hyunjin and Seungmin are talking like normal people without their wands out or insults shooting out of their mouths like an actual wizarding duel. Hyunjin finds it ridiculous that all it takes is an accidental poisoning for both of them to act civil for once, and the best part, it's Seungmin's fault. 

Seungmin looks around, eyes darting from side-to-side, mildly uncomfortable by their sudden audience. “Can we take this somewhere more private?” He whispers.

Curious, Hyunjin does not hesitate,“Sure, why not?”

The moment he answers, Seungmin grabs Hyunjin's wrist and drags him outside of the great hall. They pass a group of students who are whispering harshly at each other, a couple of girls conversing on a bench, before Seungmin pushes him into a secluded corner. 

They’re so close and Hyunjin swears if he inhales deeper, he’d smell the waft of Seungmin’s iconic smell. The walls aren't even helping, only making it worse. The lights are dimmer here, the hallway only being lit up by a single candle. It casts a warm glow on Seungmin's face and to Hyunjin's utter surprise it suits him. It makes Seungmin look mysterious. As they stood there, even the residents in the paintings started moving away, leaving their posts empty as Seungmin started talking.

“Again, I apologize Hwang. Believe what you want, but I know that potion wasn't supposed to poison you”

“All right,” Hyunjin smirks. “What was the potion supposed to do to me?” 

Seungmin bites his lips and avoids eye contact. “You’ll condemn me to the depths of the earth if you knew what it is.”

“As if anything can make me hate you even more,” Hyunjin scoffs, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, this definitely will. Just trust me on this, okay? I’ll tell you once we complete it,” Seungmin grabs his hand against his and squeezes it tight. “Please? I promise.”

Seungmin is blinding, blindingly adorable. The way his eyes enlarge and his cheeks puff in determination that Hyunjin’s heart almost melts, but nevertheless, he is a strong man. Just because he discovered that he finds Seungmin's scent attractive doesn't mean he has to fall for everything else. 

Although Seungmin is good-looking.

Hyunjin purses his lips and thinks about it. It sounds sketchy but at the same time, Hyunjin could not help but feel an inkling of curiosity in him. He wants answers and even if he asks the headmaster or Professor Suh, none of them will answer, and the only person who could is none other than Kim Seungmin.

"Fine. But you owe me one.” 

The planets must be aligning because Hwang Hyunjin just agreed with Seungmin's dire request. Sooner or later the oracles will be screaming that the world is ending. 

When he hears Hyunjin’s answer, the exhale that escapes Seungmin’s lips doesn't sound _fine_ at all. 

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks, sensing Seungmin’s uneasiness. 

“Uhm here's the thing. We failed the activity for potions,” Seungmin says, scratching the back of his head.

He wants to say _'that's it?'_ but decided not to. “Aww and I thought I could finally get a perfect in Professor Suh’s class,” he jokes instead. Seungmin smiles a little as he leans on the brick wall. Hyunjin thanks his lucky stars from above that the space widens. He could finally breathe. 

“We have to redo it,” Seungmin adds.

“And?”

“I'm hoping we can meet on Saturday in the room of requirements and recreate it together. Besides,” Seungmin smirks. “You don't want all credit being given to me?”

Hyunjin narrows his eyes, but, he nods in agreement. “What am I supposed to do?”

“In the morning I’ll be running some errands at Hogsmeade. I need to buy the supplies first. After that, we can meet at the great hall. I’ll take you to the room of requirements.”

“Woah, Woah. Why can't I go to Hogsmeade with you?” 

Seungmin looks down, “It’s—something personal.” 

Hyunjin doesn't buy it, “sure. Like poisoning me isn't?”

“Excuse me? I did not poison you, _your highness_ ,” Seungmin mumbles. “It was an accident and I swear whoever sabotaged it will have to answer to me and the wrath of my wand.”

Hyunjin takes a step back, he raises an eyebrow and eyes Seungmin, “What?” 

Seungmin bites his lips, avoiding Hyunjin’s eyes once again. _He’s definitely hiding something._ Hyunjin doesn't like this, at all. He hates being under dark and Seungmin knows something. That's worse. 

“Nothing. It’s all _cool_ Hyunjin,” he pats Hyunjin, as if swiping the non-existing dust off of his shoulders. 

That catches Hyunjin off guard, Seungmin never calls him by his name, it was always _Hwang._

“Nothing, really?” He inquiries, trying to sound nonchalant. Hyunjin steps in a little closer, regretting it seconds later after he smells the scent of Seungmin. Nevertheless, he doesn't falter. Seungmin looks at him alarmed and since they are in a cramped section of the hallway, his back immediately touches the wall.

“If it’s nothing,” Hyunjin continues. “Why don't I accompany you to Hogsmeade. It’s also my grades and potion as well.” 

Seungmin huffs his bangs off of his face, clearly unamused by Hyunjin’s technique to bust his balls and get answers out of him. “I see what you’re doing Hwang,” Seungmin clicks his tongue and crosses his arm. This time around, it makes Hyunjin smirk, amused. 

“That’s the Seungmin I know.” He pats the crown of Seungmin’s head. To his surprise, Seungmin’s hair felt soft and smooth, almost like a cloud. There’s an itch again in Hyunjin, this sort of desire to thread his fingers through Seungmin’s hair, to touch more of it, to feel more of it.

There’s another sigh that slips out of Seungmin’s mouth and Hyunjin retracts his hand away. The warm sensation still lingering in his palms. 

“All right,” Seungmin decides. He lifts his hands up, probably in an attempt to admit defeat. 

“Wait.” This time its Hyunjin who raises a hand. “You’re agreeing, immediately?” 

The blank gaze of Seungmin is enough to tell Hyunjin why, yet Seungmin answers anyway, “I’m tired and you have a point. Do me a favor though, just don’t act stupid outside. Also, I can’t be seen with you by the professors. I think you know why. So, I don’t want to raise any suspicions here, so let’s meet up at Three Broomsticks. Wear your most discreet clothing, I beg of you. Even the sight of us together can cause quite the ruckus with your looks. Wear a hat or something, hide that blonde halo of yours.”

He doesn't even wait for Hyunjin to respond, just like that, Seungmin is the first to walk away again. 

* * *

“What did he tell you?” Jisung pops beside him, jumping on Hyunjin's bed. The other side dips as well, it could be Jeno.

“Nothing serious,” Hyunjin shrugs, avoiding any details. Apparently, even the students who were in the same potion class did not understood what happened. No one seems to suspect Seungmin as the perpetrator, only the headmaster and the other professors seem to be the only ones keeping an eye on him. Not because they fully blame Seungmin, but because they feel like there is more to the poisoning than they gave it credit for. An outside source? It could be. Maybe someone tampered with the ingredients in the storage room years ago and it has only come to light. Who knows? These were the only things Madame Lee knew. After Hyunjin’s little banter with Seungmin which interrupted his dinner, he experienced, once again, a head-splitting headache and was rushed back to the hospital wing. Safe to say, he was sort of overreacting and just needed a warm meal. 

Now, he’s back in his bedroom, his best friends waiting for him to speak with eager eyes. 

“The girls at the class thought he hexed you or something, then it turns out he saved you. It was really heroic of him. Very Gryffindor. I believe Seungmin would’ve been a great one,” Jeno muses. Hyunjin gulps very discreetly, hoping his friends catch the sudden leap of his heart from hearing Jeno’s words. 

Jisung flutters his eyes shut, “Is he hotter now?” He pokes Hyunjin on the side, giggling hysterically. _God, I feel like I’m thirteen again and Jisung’s crushing on that Minho dude he never spoke to once._

“No. He’s Seungmin. He looks and talks like Seungmin. He’s just being a decent human being for once, and helping a person in need,” Hyunjin replies, brushing his hair, feeling the gold lush slip through his fingertips. Now it really feels like he’s thirteen again gossiping with his friends wearing matching pajamas. (Thankfully, the three of them weren’t.)

"Boring," Jisung rolls onto his stomach, occupying most of Hyunjin's bed.

“Okay, anything juicy to share? He did approach you and drag you outside. Everybody thought it was going to end in a fistfight. Ha! Wizards fistfighting, can you imagine that?” Jisung asks, eyes wide and in a state of hysteric giddiness. Hyunjin sighs, it’s almost midnight and Jisung is still high on whatever Jeno fed him earlier in potions class.

“Did you do this to him?” He faces Jeno, his other friend simply shrugs. “Kind of? Side effects do entail excessive hyper activity but Jisung has always been this way. I’m just glad he doesn't look green anymore.”

Hyunjin buys the answer and grabs both of Jisung’s arms in order to calm him down. 

“If I tell you what happened, will you shut up and go to bed?”

Jisung nods, eyes still wide cheeks puffed happily. 

“Great. Now, where do we start? _Nothing happened!_ Now go to bed!” 

Jisung pouts and starts invading more of Hyunjin’s space. He outstretches his arms before capturing Hyunjin into a tight embrace and then proceed to pinch his cheeks.

“I blame everything on you Jeno,” Hyunjin sighs, glaring at his other friend.

“Hey! All I did was follow the instructions! Just tell us what happened outside the great hall. It’s not like something bad happened, right?” Jeno says, hands raised in defense.

“Right,” Hyunjin answers immediately, unsure if he sounded sarcastic or truthful. Honestly, he isn't sure which message he wants his friends to receive. However, he still needs to stir the conversation around or at least tell them a plausible lie.

“He just told me that we failed the activity and have to recreate the potion this weekend.”

Jisung’s head shoots up once again, “Is it a Sunday or a Saturday? You know Saturdays is our chill bro day or whatever they call it in the muggle world.”

Hyunjin hisses, “Oh right. I apologize. Quidditch practice that day and then potions in the evening. It’s not like I’m going to hang out with Seungmin all day. I’ll be spending the majority of it being grilled by Donghyuck and being hit by a bludger,” He grits his teeth and lies through it. There is no turning back, oh dear Merlin, he hopes he isn't going to regret this.

Jisung watches him, warily. “I hope you are.”

_Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —HAHAH they're going on a 'low-key' date next chapter LOOOL  
> —next chapter might be the last idk, writing love stories is HARD when you're uninterested in love and the only thing you care about are your plethora of fandoms and studies.  
> —anyway, i feel like the last part was kinda lame :P  
> —your thoughts are appreciated in the comments!! also, thanks for the kudos!!  
> —[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jenseungs)  
> 


	3. don’t enjoy this too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade; Wizards; Seungmin is a what?!; Sketchy corner; and Seungmin does the inevitable. RIP to Hyunjin's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT ALMOST TOOK ME A MONTH TO UPDATE 
> 
> tbh i just lost interest in writing this (i know and i was so close to finishing it D:) and im busy with university. nevertheless, i don't want to leave any of you hanging, so yes, here's an update.

Seungmin is adorable.

Those were the words that first came into mind the moment Hyunjin sees Kim Seungmin in front of the shop. Compared to the rest of Hyunjin’s circle, Seungmin is one of the few people he knows that grew up in a muggle-heavy city. For one, it mirrors his style—chic and simple. The white baggy button-up shirt and a pair of ripped jeans suited him. He’s wearing a beret and a pale messenger bag. Despite the heavy crowd, he stood out. Did he dress up as if he’s going on a date? This fit on Seungmin is too perfect as if he clearly knew that it would be a head-turner. 

Hyunjin blushes at the thought, a date? As if. Hyunjin lifts his scarf up to his face and lowered his baseball cap. Since Seungmin told him to keep a low profile he wore nothing but a black tee and a pair of black pants. Compared to Seungmin, he looks like nothing but an errand boy. 

“What took you so long?” Seungmin complains before Hyunjin could even greet him with a simple hello. He’s tapping his feet agitatedly, not even sparing Hyunjin a second glance, eyes scanning the crowd instead. _Yeah, right, a date._

“Someone’s ansty today.” 

Seungmin throws him a glare, giving the crowded streets one last glance. 

The Three Broomsticks is filled to the brim How Seungmin managed to find a good spot for the both of them is a complete mystery. Nevertheless, Hyunjin is glad about it. What's even more surprising is that they are sitting near one of the available exits, a little further away from the pile of people. 

Sitting opposite from each other, Hyunjin can't help but wander back to his earlier thoughts. _Again, this is not a date._

Hyunjin sits comfortably, legs wide while Seungmin sits upright, eyes still on the milling people. Hyunjin could not help but wonder, is he on the watch for something or someone?

Hyunjin’s grateful that Seungmin picked one of the least places his friends hang out at. Three Broomsticks is a historical artifact. It's been in this small town for _years._ It was even popularized by that witch (thrown out of the wizarding world after doing something stupid) who wrote that weird fiction novel about a kid who was supposed to be a wizard, a few zaps later he kills this snake-man dude. It was weird, even inaccurate. There is no such thing as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or a kid with a scar on his forehead or a war back in the late ’90s. 

Now that Hogsmeade opened more shops, catering to a more hip and modern time, the students of Hogwarts and locals had more places to go to. The so-called arcade is one of them and Hyunjin hopes that his friends are there or at least at the ice cream shop next to it. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Hyunjin asks after they both order two glasses of butterbeer. He watches Seungmin bite his pink lips, a worried glint in his eyes. 

Seungmin ignores him, instead he fishes for something in his bag. He pulls out a rectangular object he only sees muggle use frequently—almost an extension of themselves, a phone. 

“Why do you have that?” 

This time the question jolts Seungmin out of his own little world. Finally, he looks at Hyunjin as if he exists and not simply a figment of his imagination. 

“Oh, this?” Seungmin points at his phone. Hyunjin takes another look at it. It’s simple, a single button in the lower middle and one big mirror screen. It's hand-held friendly and it can be slipped in pockets and bags. 

“I always have this. I’m permitted to have one.”

“Really, why?”

At Hyunjin’s reply, Seungmin chuckles, “You don’t know, do you?” 

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, _Merlin’s beard, how many secrets does this guy have?_

“No, I don’t," Hyunjin ends up admitting. "Does this have something to do with the poisoning?”

Seungmin shakes his head, “I’m a mudblood.” And just like that, Seungmin drops it like it was supposed to be a conversation about the weather. 

Hyunjin blinks, mouth wide open, “What?”

“You heard me right. I’m a twenty-first-century muggle.” 

Kim Seungmin is a mudblood? Impossible. Not in a million years did he think that Seungmin is not from a magical lineage. Sure, he could be a halfblood, most of them are now these days, but Seungmin, a mudblood? Who would’ve known?

“But phones are not allowed even for mudbloods.”

“Well,” Seungmin leans on his chair, smugly. “I’m a special case.”

“Elaborate?” 

This is when Seungmin, once again, avoids eye contact. He stretches his legs and slowly sinks into his chair. 

“I, well, my parents don’t know I’m a wizard.”

“Excuse me?” It sounded more high-pitched that Hyunjin anticipated, nevertheless, the shock struck him deeply. Literally, _what?_

Seungmin glances sideways before looking back at and for a brief second, he thinks, giving Hyunjin with an intense stare, as if he was torn. He then starts playing with the hem of sleeves, his hands hiding, his exterior a little shakier. _Is he, nervous?_

“Professor Park made a pseudo institution like I’m in some sort of scholarship grant in a prestigious boarding school in the countryside. The phone is here to make it seem believable. It’s a secret though, nobody knows except for Felix and Jaemin, and well, now you,” Seungmin sounded shy when he explained it. Like he wasn’t sure if Hyunjin would view him as different or treat him the same.

“That’s great,” Hyunjin says, still blinking in surprise. If this was a month ago, he would have said something to Seungmin, something stupid, maybe something even offensive. But there’s Seungmin, vulnerable, sharing something so sensitive Hyunjin did not have the heart to joke around.   
  


Plus, who would have known that one of the smartest and brightest in Hogwarts is a muggle-born? Then again, not every wizard and witch knew how things worked in the wizarding world. It was always a marvel to discover and only the greatest of minds or the passionate ones get to make a difference. 

Seungmin smiles at this, eyes crinkling on the side. “You think so?”

“Yeah. Sure it sucks your parents don't who you really are but this is the wizarding world and it's amazing. Then there's that thrill it comes with. Hiding an identity, sounds kind of fun,” Hyunjin says, hoping it lightens the somber mood. Yet, at the mention of his parents, Seungmin's eyes drop.

“I guess you’re right," he murmurs. But Hyunjin doesn't sound convinced with I’m like a superhero, living two identities all at once,” he plays with the edge of the table, flicking the old wood chip off. His eyes are unfocused as if his mind is somewhere else.

Hyunjin wants to ask what a 'superhero' is and how it is any different from a regular noble hero or is it some sort of knight, but is soon interrupted by the appearance of the waiter with their drinks at hand. Hyunjin thanks him and hands in the money that he and Seungmin both split earlier.

“So, will you ever tell them?” Hyunjin probes a little more after he takes a swig from his glass. The familiar sweet ecstasy of butterbeer slides down his throat. Curiosity has always been his worst enemy. 

Seungmin doesn’t even lift his glass, his hand stays curled around it, playing with the moisture that has accumulated for the last minute. “I don’t know.” 

Sensing Seungmin’s discomfort and unsure of how to talk to Seungmin without mentioning their past shenanigans, Hyunjin decided to indulge yet again, one of his curiosity. 

“Got any plans after we graduate?” He tries. 

Seungmin scoffs, “do you?”

Hyunjin wipes the trails of butterbeer off of his lips with the napkin. “Maybe?”

“You see. I’m a _maybe_ too. For half of my life, I lived in a state of confusion and here I am. A wizard! Who knew?! No one did because apparently magic is unpredi—”

Before Seungmin could say another word, the sound of a chair breaking chair from the farthest back of the tavern echoed. The people gasp simultaneously, followed by a resounding crash and a loud groan from somebody.

Wands out, both of them stood from their seats and saw the event unfolding in front of them—it wasn't much. A man, who is completely drunk in broad daylight fell off of his chair, his buddies who are now trying to disperse the crowd that has formed around them with grunts and reassurances.

They wore black and red coats that tail below their buttocks, boots that go past their knees, and trousers tucked in their pants. They look like your typical wizarding gang that has never seen a day of light in the muggle world. Stuck with the 19th-century western get-up and a pointy witch’s hat. Not that Hyunjin likes to stereotype people, but these are the kind of guys you do not associate with if you don't want trouble up in your ass or to stare at yellow rusting teeth while they scream at you. 

Slowly, Hyunjin places his wand back in his pocket. He then glances at Seungmin’s side and is surprised to see him sitting back down with his wand out, a tiny paper figure of a fly while muttering a string of spells before letting it fly. Hyunjin sits down as well, incredibly confused.

“Do you know the Gillyweed?” Seungmin asks, whispers almost. He pulls out another paper, this time a blank parchment, and lays it in front of them. 

Hyunjin once again, unable to comprehend what is going on shakes his head. 

“Of course you don’t,” Seungmin rolls his eyes. If this was a normal day, which is literally far from it, Hyunjin would've retorted with something vile. He'd probably jab something stupid and Seungmin would either look at him as if he was stupid or simply click his tongue in disappointment. However, in this case, he could only sit there and let Seungmin take full control.

Seungmin scoots his chair a little closer to Hyunjin, invading what little space he has left. Then it hits him, like a crashing wave on the shore, almost knocking him off of his feet. Seungmin’s smells of mint, musk, and caramel, even a hint of peach, it could be his shampoo who knows. His eyelash curls just perfectly, highlighting the beauty of his eyes; his nose is tall, the peeking sunlight casts a soft glow around him. Then he bites his pink lip, suddenly, Hyunjin could not help but wonder how soft they are.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” Seungmin aggressively whispers, pulling Hyunjin out of his reverie. He shakes his head in order to return to his senses. That was dangerous. Hyunjin was not sure where his mind was going but that was definitely a place he should not dwell. At all.

“What got your head in the clouds?” Seungmin asks, giving him that _look._

It would be stupid if Hyunjin told him the truth— _you_. And thinking about it, it also felt lame and completely out of context with whatever the heck is unfolding. 

“N-nothing,” he exhales and lies, tapping his finger on the table and taking a quick sip from his drink. Seungmin doesn't look convinced, however, he doesn't push Hyunjin any further. 

“The Gillyweed is a fairly small gang, but they are rapidly expanding,” Seungmin starts explaining, eyes trained on the paper. “They, well, since you’re here might as well tell you the whole truth.” 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin inches even more closer, their heads almost bumping. 

When Seungmin speaks, Hyunjin catches the sweet aroma of butterbeer and again his all too familiar scent. He silently curses the potion that not only poisoned him but the one thing that may cause his actual demise. It’s been days since Seungmin made that so-called aromatherapy (which Hyunjin calls a hoax) and he’s trying his best to avoid the guy and forget it. But now that they’re mere inches apart, it was proving to be quite the challenge. Sure, Hyunjin loves a little competition in his life but this? This is a whole new realm. 

This whole thing is ridiculous. Hyunjin isn’t sure why he’s here—to buy ingredients for their ‘potion’ that Hyunjin has not partake in except to be Seungmin’s little labrat; but the real reason seems to stem from something bigger. Now he’s here, potentially spying on some real treat such as a gang of terrifying pirate-looking wizards. 

He gives Seungmin a quick glance, simply to assess why. What is his nose telling him? That he _wants_ Kim Seungmin? Yeah, right.

Then Seungmin does something amazing. He laughs, it’s quick, in short, little tones. It’s boyish and light like a simple melody on a Saturday afternoon in the fields. It was comforting, warm, and honey-like. 

Hyunjin gulps. This was bad. Incredibly bad. 

“You are so innocent it’s fascinating,” Seungmin breathes. His smile is caught by the shimmer of the afternoon light and Hyunjin is mesmerized at how his eyes turn smaller or how his cheeks get fluffier. There’s a strand that falls into his eyes and unconsciously, Hyunjin lets his hands softly wipe it off. 

Seungmin’s laughter trails off along with Hyunjin’s touch. His eyes are wider, his mouth agape. Realizing what he just did, Hyunjin immediately retracts his hand behind him before biting his lips. 

“Uh,” Hyunjin murmurs a second too soon. Seungmin is still frozen, a million emotions flashing through his eyes, and Hyunjin regrets every passing minute of silence. 

In the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin catches a glimpse of words forming on the parchment. “What in Merlin’s name is that?” He says, aghast. Seungmin snaps and his hands grip the paper. 

“It’s working,” Seungmin whispers in complete marvel. 

“It’s a new spying spell for Aurors to use. Saw it on the _internet._ It allows you to record conversations using paper insects. It was crafted by a Japanese wizard five years ago. It’s amazing. All you need is an origami of a fly or a butterfly, the name of the spell, and a blank parchment,” Seungmin pauses as they both watch the paper slowly filled with black ink forming perfect letters, words, and finally a whole sentence. “But what makes it amazing is if you read it you can hear their voices.”

“You can’t be serious. This could be borderline dark arts,” Hyunjin whispers warily. "And what is an Internet? Is that a secret club that teaches you foreign magic?"

"It's a forum where wizards from all over the world gather and talk," Seungmin pats his back and pushes him closer to the parchment. “Just read it.”

"B-but— you know what. Never mind." Unable to fight back, Hyunjin reads the paper. 

_“Aurors’ve been following me for ‘ours,_ ” an accent unfamiliar to Hyunjin rings in his ears. He jolts, scratching his ears. This is a new sensation, hearing someone without seeing their faces, it is almost as if they're speaking right in his ear.

“Go on,” Seungmin encourages when Hyunjin briefly looks at him. 

_“Oh bollocks, what did you do?”_ They hear a click of a tongue and a spat. 

A higher-pitched voice answered, a woman, maybe. _“I heard some kid from Hogwarts ratted us out.”_ Hyunjin looks at Seungmin and mouths _who_ but is simply answered by a soft shush.

 _“You sold an Ashwinder egg to a child?”_ A gritty, more serious man replies. From what they could tell, he might be the leader of this small group of four. _An Ashwinder egg, what for?_ Hyunjin quietly thought to himself. He tries to recall his previous potion lectures, Ashwinder sounded too familiar. It wasn’t a simple ingredient like pearl dusts or a tincture of thyme, it has to be something special. 

_Special._ Oh, Hyunjin had an epiphany. 

_Felix Felicis,_ the potion of luck.

Then he pauses. But the potion is for luck and he’s pretty sure one cannot smell _want_ in a lucky potion. 

_“Ey, he said be usin’ it for some sort of potion in class, Madame Juno’s shop ran out of those critters.”_

_“Really? The old hag is losing ingredients?”_

_“It must be the suppliers. Storms in the Eastern Sea have been going on for weeks.”_

_“Mermaids. We’re lucky the captin’ hasn’ called for our return.”_

_“He knows of the mermaids. He won't risk the crew setting foot on sea. Now, we conquer the land first.“_

_“The real question is, how did a Hogwarts kid know about the Gilly— Ouch!”_

_“Keep your mouth tight Boy, we do not mention the name outside.”_

_“The emblem ‘yer moron,”_ another butts in simultaneously. 

“ _Must be a smart kid then eh? A pureblood maybe.”_

 _“No,”_ Another woman immediately replies. She sounds younger but had more authority over her peers. There’s a certain silence that envelops the group as if they’re waiting for her to continue her sentence.

“ _Was it you, Yeeun who sold it?”_ the guy called Boy asks.

There’s a prolonged pause. Hyunjin fights the urge to take a peek and put a face on the voices he hears. Really, this is a strange feeling. Is this supposed to be normal? It's like he's wearing a pair of two buds in his ears but instead of blocking noise, it transmits it perfectly.

“Yeeun, do you know a Yeeun?” he asks Seungmin instead. Going through his hazy memories, Hyunjin bites his lips, obviously, Yeuun’s a girl and she— “one of your fangirls back in 5th year. Did you know she stalked you way up into the Gryffindor commons?” Seungmin answers without missing a beat.

“She what?” Hyunjin hisses, whipping his head up, surprised. 

“Yeah, it was really weird I was supposed to talk to you that night but she popped out of nowhere. Thought she was your girlfriend or something,”

“Wait rewind," Hyunjin's heart leaps. "You were supposed to talk to me? When did you ever want to talk to me?”

It’s an impossible scenario given that it was two years ago and judging by their age, Hyunjin would’ve ignored him or worse said something stupid. 

_“It was one of my classmates, he's the Hwang child’s partner. I disguised myself as an old lady, worked like a charm,”_ Yeeun says smugly, this confirms Seungmin's claim. They both look at each other, clearly shocked and confused. Hyunjin's stomach drops. He's not sure how he should take this. 

_“I’ll be,"_ one of the men whistles. " _You did it?”_

_“Of course I did. Father would be disappointed if I don’t follow in his footsteps.”_

_“The big boss asked you to tamper the minister's son's potion?”_ there’s a gasp of awe. Hyunjin's gasps. He feels this dread. No one, not even most of his professor knows he is the minister's son. Shakily, he clasps his hand together. Recalling his mother's words, he takes a deep breath. But his heart is relentless. He can't believe it, no one was supposed to know. 

Seungmin whips his head so fast, Hyunjin was sure he broke a bone or something but he grabs Hyunjin's hand and grips it tightly. Somehow, Hyunjin finds it comfortable. It slowly calms his heart and eases him a little. He almost blushes.

"You," Seungmin hisses. "You're the son of— _God,_ now it makes sense why everyone is trying to win your _ass._ " And now it is ruined.

God? Ass? What in Merlin's beard is Seungmin even saying?

_“I have to admit it was a challenge. Hwang’s partner is too good. However, Lady Luck was on our side that day. Everything went according to plan.”_

_“And you did this, all alone?”_ The leader asks, sounding quite impressed.

“So it was you,” Hyunjin scoffs and Seungmin doesn't even look guilty, he simply glares at Hyunjin.

“Madame Juno didn't have any Ashwinder eggs! And miraculously there was a lady selling random trinkets and ingredients by the corner near the weird magical arcade—”

“You mean Zuko’s Ballistic Babblin’ Balls of Games?”

“It’s a mouthful _god_.” 

Hyunjin looks at him, what are these words he keeps on spouting? Is it muggle slang?

“What?” Seungmin voice cracks a little. Instead of an insult coming into mind, Hyunjin finds peculiarly adorable. _Oh,_ someone, help him.

“Nothing, I’m still not used to the idea that you’re a mudblood. A Slytherin mudblood, Salazar Slytherin must be having the time of his life in his grave.” 

Seungmin faintly replies, “You’ll get used to it.” 

The idea is still foreign to him because Seungmin is one of the most _wizard-y_ people Hyunjin knew. He is a natural flier. Hyunjin recalls during their first year that Seungmin was one of the first kids who got to ride around the castle without a sweat at all. Madame Jung even gave him a perfect mark on his first day. Even his spell and potions knowledge repertoire is amazing. Today’s event simply proves it. But he seems to be well versed in the muggle culture as well. Then again, he is a child of both worlds and Hyunjin believes Seungmin knows how to use it to his advantage. 

“And I bought it. I had no choice. I didn’t want us to fail Professor Suh’s class because we didn’t have the ingredients,” Seungmin continues. “Besides, I caught sight of their emblem and took a picture. I thought it would be _cool_ to have an alternative shop to go to. I was so wrong.” He gestures towards his phone and a picture flashing on it—a black plant-like seaweed tattooed on a woman’s wrist.

“How did you acquire this photo—it’s not moving?”

There’s a roll of an eye from Seungmin, again, before Hyunjin gets an answer. “Obviously! It’s not a video. You already know muggle pictures don’t move.” _No._ He did not know. Is this the sin of being a pureblood? Honestly, every moment with Seungmin he learns a new word and a new world. 

“What is a video— Hey Seungmin?!”

It seems Seungmin notices something on the parchment because he immediately places a finger on Hyunjin’s lips and shushes him. 

“Look,” he whispers.

_“Noticed anything weird ‘bout the kid, Yeeun?”_

_“Nothing, he seems like one of those goody-two-shoes. Would never hurt a fly. Although, he and Hwang have some kind of disagreement. Hogwarts loves it though. Keeps quidditch matches interesting,”_ Yeeun replies and Hyunjin, despite feeling this intense irritation towards her, could not help but agree. 

_“Ya sure? Anything at all?”_

_“He had a muggle gadget, never seen anything like it._ _Mud bloods aren't allowed to bring muggle gadgets. He must have some sort of pass from the headmaster.”_

_“Why’d you ‘no so much ‘bout Hogwarts anyway?”_

_“Have you forgotten why my father sent you here on weekends?”_ Yeeun asks sarcastically. _"I study in Hogwarts, Hiro."_

 _“Oh,”_ the guy named Hiro murmurs. 

_"I have to leave,"_ Yeeun announces immediately. 

_"Master is calling for you?"_

_"Yes, I shall see you at 'Goon. Goodbye, my friends."_

Then suddenly, the words stop appearing. The silence rings in Hyunjin ears and he turns to peek at Seungmin. He's as confused as Hyunjin is. This did not feel good. An ominous feeling starts to cloud Hyunjin's mind. 

_“I saw a child with the contraption not so long ago,”_ it’s a voice that doesn't belong to any of the earlier gang. It’s chilly and mysterious—a man? A woman? Hyunjin can’t tell. Once again, he looks at Seungmin, he shakes his head as well.

“This is bad,” He murmurs. Discreetly, Hyunjin lifts his head from the parchment and scans the table where the Gillyweed gang is sitting. There’s five of them now, they don't look too alarmed of their surroundings but one cannot be sure. 

Obviously they're outnumbered, two out of five and just by assessing them, Hyunjin could tell that they were far more experienced in life. They definitely know more and now how to fight in any given situation. Besides, in a physical fight, it looks like they could break Hyunjin like a twig.

Hyunjin wants to go _now_. The gang already knows that Seungmin has a phone. Surely enough, the moment he hears it, Seungmin hides the gadget. 

Luckily, Seungmin picked a table by the door so that they could easily escape. Hyunjin pauses, did he already foresee this? Wait, was the real reason he went to Hogsmeade was for this? 

_“Should we bring him back?”_

_“Back where? The Blue Lagoo—”_

_“I told you to shut up, Boy.”_

_“What I was just trying to—”_

“That’s behind the arcade,” Seungmin whispers.

 _“Shhh,”_ says the mysterious raspy voice _. “The child is about to depart.”_

 _“Where is he?”_ It’s the leader once again. 

In a snap, Seungmin and Hyunjin look at each other, Seungmin nods, in understanding, his eyes wide and frenzy. They make a break for it. 

“There they are!” The voice sounded louder, closer even. Hyunjin doesn’t dare to glance back. Seungmin grabs his wrists and pulls him into the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. The sun is still high and the clouds are littered in little cotton balls all over the blue ocean above. Seungmin keeps running, his grip on Hyunjin preceding getting tighter with each passing beat.

Hyunjin’s heart is drumming against his ears as adrenaline pumps into every part of his body, granting him a little more speed. He has never felt anything like this before. A certain thrill only the outside world could bring. Not even Quidditch could give his stomach-churning events.

They scramble pass market stalls, pushing and stepping on people. They hear shouts and curses thrown at them but heed it no mind. This time, Hyunjin gives himself the benefit of the doubt and looks behind, only to regret a millisecond later.

Their perpetrators are an arm's length away and Hyunjin, in the noblest way possible, pushes Seungmin forward.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Seungmin 

“They’re so close! So close. Hurry up!”

Seungmin curses under his breath— _fuck this shit_ — and Hyunjin doesn't understand it but it sounded so hot coming out of Seungmin’s mouth. 

Rounding down a corner, Seungmin suddenly pulls Hyunjin closer to him and wraps his arm around his waist. Out of surprise, Hyunjin squeals and almost hits his head on Seungmin’s face. Luckily, Seungmin does, once again, the impossible.

He apparates. 

* * *

Seconds later, Hyunjin finds himself nose to nose and eye to eye with Seungmin who is somehow cornered onto a brick wall. They're both heavily breathing, their chests rising and falling increasingly. How they end up in such a position is a mystery itself.

They are so close Hyunjin swears he could see the spec of golden dust in Seungmin’s eyes.

“I-” Seungmin heaves, breaking eye contact. Hyunjin steps back, just a little bit. He couldn't help but enjoy the smell of Seungmin’s scent that overcomes his senses. At this point, Hyunjin is used to his brain just being heady with Seungmin's smell.

“Wait, I need to do something,” Seungmin murmurs and Hyunjin feels the warmth of his breath touch Hyunjin’s cheeks. 

They're in an alleyway, Hyunjin notices as Seungmin fishes for something in his bag, still trapped between Hyunjin’s arms. The place isn't empty, but it isn't the best spot for two Hogwarts students to be spotted. It was dark and grimy and wherever Hyunjin looked, the more he felt the air turn eerie.

They probably shouldn't be here—wait. Where is here anyway?

Hyunjin opens his mouth to ask when Seungmin’s hand found its way on Hyunjin’s cap and then takes it off. Hyunjin’s blond hair spills the moment heavy footsteps echoed in the alley. Then, Seungmin places Hyunjin's cap on his head. 

Something inside of Hyunjin feels warm, like the idea of Seungmin wearing his stuff makes him feel giddy. Yet, he tries not to overthink it. 

“What’s going on?” He whispers instead, Seungmin’s hands find its way at the back of his head, treading lightly.

“Shh,” Seungmin only replies.

Then he hears the familiar voices whispering in hushed voices.

“I swear I saw them there.” 

Their voices are getting louder and with each splash on the wet pavement or the rustle of clothes, the closer Seungmin pulls Hyunjin to him.

Now, he could feel Seungmin’s loud beating heart, pounding against his palms that are resting on Seungmin’s chests. 

Honestly, Hyunjin is just going with it. Every minute of this day was getting crazier, every blinking moment he learned that there’s more to Seungmin, and every single second he’s nearing death’s door. 

And every moment he’s stuck with Seungmin, the more it erases the threshold between the status of their relationship—rivals, enemies, acquaintance, _friends?_

_What could get any worse than this?_

Hyunjin blames the stupid potion, he really does. Not Seungmin’s cute little smile or his laugh or the way he speaks like a city muggle and his talent for almost anything.

“Over here!” A voice echoes a corner away from Hyunjin. That’s when Seungmin grips the back of Hyunjin’s head, looks him dead straight in the eye before murmuring, “Don’t enjoy this too much.” and does the inevitable.

Seungmin kisses him.

Hyunjin freezes at the action, eyes wide, hands hovering, unable to move. Seungmin’s eyes are closed. His lips are soft and compliant against his. In the shadows his face is so close to Hyunjin that he could smell the sweet fragrance of caramel, the strong musk, and clear mint. 

It’s when Seungmin licks his tongue against his lower lip—his heart beats faster and faster, his breath hitches. He’s so overwhelmed, as Seungmin slowly deepens the kiss, cards his fingers lightly tickling his neck, sending the tingling feeling down his skin. 

Then he kisses Seungmin.

And it would be a lie if Hyunjin said this wasn't one of the most peculiar things he has ever experienced. He wraps his arm around Seungmin’s waist, feeling the exposed hip of Seungmin, threading his thumb across it. This makes Seungmin shudders, but he only smiles, their teeth almost clashing.

The thug in Hyunjin’s heart is heavy and slow, like an orchestra of drums, emerging from the first part of the song, gradually building up— _thump, thump—_ until it creates a catastrophe. A symphony of crashing sounds and disorienting instruments and the only song Hyunjin could clearly hear is the little whine Seungmin makes when he probes his tongue in, further deepening the kiss.

“Oh—” Hyunjin hears from behind but ignores it.

He doesn't care anymore, god this was so wrong but so good. He’s kissing Kim Seungmin, the last man he thought he’d find attractive. But he’s also the first man his eyes seek the moment he enters a room, the man he watches during Quidditch even if the snitch is inches away from him.

Three years ago, if Hyunjin was honest to himself, deep inside he knew the reason why Seungmin won was that he, witnessing Seungmin for the first time, this beautiful boy with bright eyes and a puppy-like smile, got distracted from the task at hand. 

He was caught by how Seungmin flew, how passionate he was with every beating second as if every second was the last, and Hyunjin envied him. 

Now, here they are, kissing.

“Did you find anything?”

“No, just—”

“Red Beard! Why’re you watching people kiss?”

“Beardie’s weird.”

“Shut up, Boy!”

"Let's move. I think I saw someone running by the Madame Pomfrey's Artifacts and Trinkets—"

Hyunjin hears more arguments but they were muffled, plus, he doesn’t care. He has Seungmin in his arms and—

“T-that’s enough,” Seungmin whispers between his lips. He grips both of Hyunjin's shoulders and gently pushes him away. 

Hyunjin stands there, eyes blown out, lips throbbing, his whole body igniting. 

Staring into Seungmin’s eyes made him feel things— _things_ he cannot understand. A blooming sensation, it makes him lightheaded but happy, almost giddy. He looks so beautiful, hair sticking all over the place, his shirt crinkled, peeking out of his pants, his eyes glinting in the shadowed alley, and his lips, pink and plump like he’s been kissing.

“I told you not to enjoy it too much,” Seungmin smirks, running a hand through his hair, exposing his forehead. And, this did wonder to Hyunjin’s heart. 

Somehow, He finds Seungmin attractive, heavily so but it could be the adrenaline in him pumping that idea into his brain or he really thinks that.

“I-” Hyunjin says, almost breathless, his lips still hot from the memory of Seungmin’s touch.

“What pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?” Seungmin teases, taking the muggle contraption (or phone, as Seungmin calls it) out of his pocket. He then gently detaches himself from Hyunjin’s body and walks deeper into the alleyway. 

Still frazzled by what just transpired, Hyunjin simply watches Seungmin grab his hand, curl it into his, and takes Hyunjin with him. 

A few seconds later, they reach a blue wooden door littered with plants of all kinds, all vines, and exotics, not the type you would typically see in a cold country.

That’s when Hyunjin realized they aren't in a safe place, at all.

“We should go,” he thugs at Seungmin’s still gripping hand. But Seungmin shakes his head in reply and lifts his phone up and takes a picture. It’s a quick snap, soundless even, but the moment he took a single shot of it, the small eyehole on the door barges open and screams— _Who dares to trespass?!_

Hyunjin almost freezes in shock, nevertheless, wand in his hand, and a multitude of spells coming into mind, he takes a battle stance. 

Seungmin, however, had a more concrete plan. _Of course, he did._ He was freaking Kim Seungmin.

Without any second thoughts, Seungmin pulls his wand out and apparates the both of them out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —next chapter might be the last (?) Hyunjin's going to do something ridiculous and its my favorite part yet  
> —again, im sorry lol  
> —thank you for the comments and kudos :DDDDD  
> —lets be friends on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jenseungs) hehe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm already 90% done writing this so updates are going to be more faster. (i'm a slow writer because i only write during classes or before i go to bed lol.)
> 
> let me know what your thoughts are in the comments! :D
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/jenseungs)  
> 


End file.
